


end of the day

by vandrell



Series: warmth permeating the soul [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandrell/pseuds/vandrell
Summary: Lu Ten comes home after a long day at work.
Relationships: Lu Ten/Sokka
Series: warmth permeating the soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	end of the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snymph12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snymph12/gifts).



> I will preface this by saying I don't know what I'm doing and I fully blame sin for whatever the fuck this is. this was fully written in probs less than 18 hours so that's the only excuse I have.

Lu Ten groans as he sinks into the living room couch, loosening his tie with one hand as he rakes the other through his loose hair. He rubs at his temples and pulls off his glasses, setting them on the glass coffee table. Closing his eyes, Lu Ten leans his head against the back of the couch and lets out a soft sigh. 

The couch squeaks and the cushion next to him dips.

“Long day?”

Lu Ten cracks one eye open and feels a smile threaten to emerge. His boyfriend is dressed in one of his university hoodies that he really should have thrown away by now given how threadbare it is. The sleeves tickle his palms but strain at the seams - college Lu Ten had not worked out much.

Sokka leans in and places a chaste kiss on Lu Ten lips before settling back on his folded legs. “Well?”

Lu Ten hums softly in assent and looks away and up at the ceiling, watching the fan rotate slowly above their heads. 

“Well are you going to tell me about it or am I going to have to pry it out of you?”

Lu Ten laughs, turning to look at Sokka again who’s staring at him with a soft mouth edging towards a smile but slightly annoyed eyes. “Just the usual mess.”

Sokka lifts his eyebrows. His facial expression contorts into one of dissatisfaction (an expression Lu Ten rather enjoys seeing in bed - the memory makes his cock twitch). Sokka must see something in Lu Ten’s face because he suddenly smirks and leans closer and closer until he’s barely a few inches away from Lu Ten’s face. 

“You’re going to make me pry it out of you, aren’t you?”

Lu Ten leans in but Sokka jerks back and holds up a finger that Lu Ten kisses anyway. “I don’t want to bother you with it.”

“You never bother me when you tell me about your day.” 

Smiling, Lu Ten tilts his head and opens his mouth, but Sokka lunges forward again and pushes Lu Ten down to lay on the couch. 

He blinks up at Sokka, who’s untied hair is falling to frame their faces. Reaching up, he tucks a strand of Sokka’s hair behind his ear and asks, “What’s this?” 

Sokka smirks suddenly, raising himself to just be kneeling over Lu Ten, and then Lu Ten is _gasping_ for breath as he tries to push away Sokka’s arms. 

“S - _stop_ ,” he manages to get out in between laughs. 

Sokka doesn’t relent, fingers seeking out the weak spots in Lu Ten’s sides. “You’re the one who decided that I’d have to pry it out of you.” 

Gasping for breath, Lu Ten finally manages to grab both of Sokka’s wrists and hold them together. His boyfriend is much stronger than Lu Ten is, but lets him do it anyway. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath before pushing himself up to be sitting up in between Sokka’s legs. Letting go of Sokka’s wrists, he pushes his now-messy hair out of his face and reaches out with the other to slide against Sokka’s neck and pull him closer. 

Smiling softly, he tilts his head and lifts an eyebrow in question. Sokka leans forward in answer and they kiss softly for a long moment. 

Lu Ten feels himself relaxing, tension easing out of his body. Their lips move together, chaste. Lu Ten laughs a little internally at Sokka’s slightly chapped lips. Sokka can never seem to remember where his chapstick is.

Sokka pushes forward slightly and Lu Ten’s eyes flicker open and he leans back, stopping Sokka from chasing after him with a hand against his chest. 

“I thought you said you wanted to hear about my day,” Lu Ten says when Sokka pouts at him. 

Rolling his eyes, Sokka leans back, but not before stealing a kiss. He spreads his hands, “Please.”

Lu Ten leans his shoulder against the couch, Sokka mirrors him, and he reaches out with a hand to cradle one of Sokka’s in his. 

Softly, he begins to tell Sokka about the latest catastrophe to happen in the office. Some days he’s proud of what changes he’s brought to the company that belonged to his grandfather, but other days he gets so frustrated with having to do damage control and having to wrangle his uncle that no one has managed to kick off the board of directors yet. And to top it all off, today, Ozai had brought his children (who Lu Ten loves and will always love but they are both _troublemakers_ ) to the office and tried to force Lu Ten to hire them. 

Zuko absolutely did not want to be hired and while Azula looked considering, Lu Ten knows that his youngest cousin would much rather prove her competency than be hired through nepotism. 

As Lu Ten takes Sokka through his day, Sokka traces nonsensical patterns on the back of Lu Ten’s hand, the skin tingling under the rough pads of Sokka’s fingers.

At long last, Lu Ten finishes his, frankly, terrible tale and leans in to kiss Sokka’s cheek lightly. “Thank you for listening to me.” 

Sokka smiles, “Of course. You listen to all my terrible ideas too.” 

“How was your day?” 

“Good. Katara said that our patent got accepted so we’re one step closer to launch day finally. Suki’s been able to get all our press material ready and I’ve been fine tuning the website. It was quiet today though, very much unlike yours it seems.”

Lu Ten leans his head against the couch, “Tell me about it?”

Sokka smiles at him and then launches into an excited story of what trouble he encountered trying to edit just one page on their website. 

He watches Sokka’s face move expressively, hand slipping out of Lu Ten’s to gesture animatedly. 

Emotion wells up inside of him as he watches Sokka and he leans forward. Sokka cuts himself off and his eyes crinkle as he watches Lu Ten lean in. He matches Lu Ten and they kiss, mouths moving slowly. 

Lu Ten detaches himself, breathing heavily, and Sokka leaves small kisses against Lu Ten’s cheeks, jaw, and then moves to suck a hickey on Lu Ten’s collarbone, unbuttoning the first button on Lu Ten’s shirt and pulling it aside. 

He lets Sokka leave the hickey, threading a hand through Sokka’s loose hair. When Sokka moves to suck a matching hickey on the other side of his collarbone, Lu Ten pulls him off with a gentle tug on his hair. Sokka grins up at him and Lu Ten rolls his eyes, “I don’t trust you to not leave one somewhere that my uncle will give me a dirty look about.” 

Sokka’s nose wrinkles, “Oh _ew_. Why’d you have to bring him up?” 

“Had to get you to stop, didn’t I?” Lu Ten lets go of Sokka’s hair and pushes him against the back of the couch. He swings a leg over Sokka’s lap and smirks down at his boyfriend. Sokka is looking up at him with wide eyes, a needy expression flitting over his face before he yanks Lu Ten down by the neck.

They kiss again, Sokka’s tongue slipping into Lu Ten’s mouth. Lu Ten groans and buries both of his hands in Sokka’s hair again. Sokka’s hands slip around his waist and pull him down to sit. 

Lu Ten’s slacks feel more and more constricting as Sokka presses him closer and closer until there’s probably no space in between the two of them. Sokka pulls back, searching Lu Ten’s eyes for a moment before smiling. 

“This okay?” 

Lu Ten groans and bats at Sokka’s chest, “You know it is. Don’t be a tease.” 

“If anyone was being a tease, it was clearly you.” 

Lu Ten rolls his eyes and leans in to press kisses against Sokka’s face, stopping to suck a hickey just under his ear, before returning back to Sokka’s lips. 

Sokka moves to pull at the hoodie he’s wearing and Lu Ten grabs his wrists. “Leave it.” 

“Oh?” Sokka smirks, eyes darkening. “You like seeing me in your clothes?” 

“We’ve been together for how many years, Sokka? You already know I do.” 

Sokka laughs brightly, reaching out to grab at Lu Ten’s waist again and press their bodies together. Lu Ten’s hips jerk, almost involuntarily, and he groans, dropping his forehead against Sokka’s shoulder, even though he knows it’ll make his neck ache. 

“Is this not what you wanted?”

Lu Ten mumbles incoherently into Sokka’s shoulder. 

Sokka laughs again, the sound making Lu Ten clench his teeth as his body flushes with heat. He raises his head and rushes to press his lips against Sokka’s. Moaning as he licks into Sokka’s mouth, Lu Ten presses down against Sokka’s lap and smirks at the startled noise that escapes Sokka. 

Petulantly, Sokka breaks away from Lu Ten and protests, “Hey!” 

Lu Ten just smiles and leans down again. 

Eventually Sokka’s hands on his waist shift and begin to tug Lu Ten’s shirt out of his slacks. Lu Ten huffs a laugh and leans away, Sokka still chases after him, to help Sokka pull his shirt out of his slacks. Sokka smiles, bats away Lu Ten’s hands, and sets to slowly unbuttoning Lu Ten’s shirt. Lu Ten’s tie still hangs around his neck as Sokka unbuttons a button and then lavishes alternating chaste and butterfly kisses against his exposed skin before unbuttoning the next button and repeating. Sokka has to pull Lu Ten up onto his knees to mouth at his stomach, playfully biting at the skin and pulling after he’s unbuttoned the last button. 

“Stop that,” Lu Ten says, clutching Sokka’s shoulders for balance, “You know that I haven’t had time to go to the gym.” 

Sokka pouts and the expression makes Lu Ten’s heart clench. “But I like you like this. You’re so soft and pliable in my arms.” 

Lu Ten groans, settling himself back in Sokka’s lap. 

Sokka latches back onto Lu Ten’s neck and in between kisses asks, “So you’ll keep yourself like this?” 

Lu Ten tugs sharply at Sokka’s hair and gives him a dirty look that Sokka just smirks at. Mentally, though, Lu Ten resigns himself to not working out as much as he would have otherwise. 

Returning to Lu Ten’s neck, Sokka lavishes open kisses on the thin skin and Lu Ten whimpers. He grinds down again and relishes in the choked gasp that he gets in return. 

Sokka bucks up against Lu Ten and they grind against each other, moans and heavy breaths permeating the air. 

“You sure you don’t want to go to bed?” Lu Ten manages to get out in between Sokka biting at his neck and gripping Lu Ten’s waist hard enough to leave bruises to thrust up needily. 

“You started this here,” Sokka says, pulling back to look up at Lu Ten with dark, hooded eyes, “so we’ll _finish_ it here.” 

Lu Ten groans as Sokka latches back onto his neck. 

They rut against each other, breaths slowly coming faster and faster until Lu Ten desperately scrabbles for Sokka and pulls him up to kiss him roughly. 

Pleasure shoots through Lu Ten and he groans, tension easing out of his body. He wrinkles his nose at the sticky sensation but smirks down at Sokka who’s still thrusting up shallowly, trying to not make contact. 

He cooes, “You’re so nice to me, Sokka,” he smirks, “But you don’t have to be.” 

Lu Ten sits down hard on Sokka’s lap and rubs hard against his covered cock. Sokka chokes out a startled moan before melting into the couch, whimpering as he clutches desperately at Lu Ten’s hips. 

With a startled shout, Sokka tenses, and then relaxes as he cums, reaching up to pull Lu Ten’s lips to his. 

Lu Ten pulls away with a smile, gently tucking Sokka’s hair behind his ear, leans down to press another chaste kiss to his lips. 

He wrinkles his nose at the uncomfortable mess in his pants and pushes away from Sokka, laughing softly at the sad noise that Sokka makes when he pulls away from his hands. “I’m going to go shower.” 

Standing, Lu Ten smiles down at Sokka, whose eyes are hazy and mouth is swollen red. “Are you coming?” 

Sokka jumps to his feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i don't even know who i am anymore sdfsdfsd~~
> 
> /[vandrell](https://vandrell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
